Jay Jay's Winter Parade/Transcript
Note: "WD" = wavering dissolve. (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the day. The leaves are off the trees, but a gust of them blows past, indicating it's winter.) Narrator: The first day of winter in Tarrytown was crisp, cold, and sunny. (We hear the loudspeaker beep; cut to a close-up of Brenda in the main hangar, holding a microphone.) Brenda: Calling Jay Jay. Please report to my workshop right away. We're ready to begin! (She puts the microphone down; cut to a view of the runway. Jay Jay flies in from the distance and lands, taxiing down it.) Narrator: Jay Jay was in a big hurry to see something special that was about to happen at Brenda Blue's workshop. (On the end of this, Jay Jay stops outside Old Oscar's barn; Snuffy taxis over to him.) Snuffy: Jay Jay! There you are! Did you hear Brenda? Jay Jay: Sure did, Snuffy. I'm on my way to see her right now. She's gonna show me something incredible. Snuffy: Really? Can I come, too? Jay Jay: Of, course! Snuffy: Oh, goody, goody, goody! Yeah! (The two planes exit one by one during this; dissolve to a close-up of Jay Jay inside the main hangar.) Jay Jay: Oh, is it ready? (Cut to Jay Jay's perspective; Brenda has donned her red hat and has plugged in a giant snowflake. Off to one side is a large, red switch, she crosses over to it.) Brenda: It's ready. Okay, here...we...go. (She flips the switch, and a myriad of gold/pink lights burst to life on the snowflake.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Wow! (Wide shot; the jet plane and monoplane marvel at this display.) Jay Jay: Oh, Brenda, you've built a beautiful light display! Brenda: Thanks! (Close-up.) But don't forget—you designed it. Well, I'm off to get more lights, you can never have enough of those. Bye. (She exits; cut to the two planes.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Bye, Brenda! Snuffy: Jay Jay, what's that pretty thing for? Jay Jay: Oh, it's just a small part of my Parade of Lights. You'll get to see the whole parade, tonight. Snuffy: Why are you making a Parade of Lights? Jay Jay: To celebrate the first night of winter, Snuffy. I wanna do it as a gift to all my friends and the folks of Tarrytown. Snuffy: What's your Parade of Lights going to look like? Cheerful holiday piano melody with woodwinds/cymbal accents, lively 4 (C major) Words spoken aside are in square brackets Jay Jay: Oh, oh, oh, it's going to be the most incredible, the most amazing thing ever!!! Acoustic guitar in Jay Jay: If ya wanna know, Snuff, come with me Close your eyes and you can see Harp/windchimes for four bars (Snuffy does so in close-up; a faded, white border frames the screen as it undergoes a wavering dissolve to outside the main hangar. It is nighttime; both planes make their way out as the border disappears.) Bass in Music stops after first and fourth lines, accompanied by a short cymbal crash Jay Jay: Tonight's the night Snuffy: Tonight's the night Jay Jay: For a spectacular sight Snuffy: For a be-specular sight Flute in Snuffy: Jay Jay, what's that word? Jay Jay: "Spectacular", Snuff—it means "great"! Snuffy: For a spectacular sight Jay Jay: And when the time is right did it! All the lights'll be displayed Jay Jay. (Jay Jay taxis down the right road that leads to the runway and stops just before it; Snuffy follows.) For my friends and the folks in Tarrytown This is what I've made Wow! Harp for two bars, then out (Here comes the parade: the Tarrytown locals taxi slowly in a line past Old Oscar's barn and down the runway, each decked out in festive holiday lights. Big Jake is first, followed by Tracy and Savannah, respectively.) Jay Jay: An amazing, blazing light parade Windchimes for four bars Same instrument style as start Jay Jay: And when everyone sees Snuffy: And when everyone sees Jay Jay: Pretty colors like these Snuffy: Pretty colors like these (Next up is Herky, along with Old Oscar, Tuffy and Revvin' Evan, in that order. These four are also wearing lights; the first is hovering.) Jay Jay: They're gonna say "pretty please Don't let it end or fade" Harp for two bars, all instruments out except bass (The paraders instantly fade away...) Snuffy: No! Jay Jay: No! All instruments in (...but fade back moments later.) Jay Jay: Everyone from all around Will be glad they came and stayed Yeah! Bells after next three lines; majestic feel (Long shot of the runway; the paraders continue their route past the spectators.) Jay Jay: For my amazing, blazing light parade Jay Jay, Snuffy: An amazing, blazing light parade (Fireworks begin to go off in the night sky.) An amazing, blazing light parade Tonight's the night Stoptime for final line Jay Jay: (spoken) Just wait, you'll see Song ends (During the last line, the white border from earlier frames the screen and the view WDs to a close-up of Snuffy, back in the main hangar; it is daytime according to the lighting in the windows. He bobs his head to the beat for a moment before opening his eyes, completely amazed at the festivities to come.) Snuffy: Yeah! (Widen to frame Jay Jay.) That sounds supersonic! Can I be a part of the parade lights, too? Jay Jay: Of course, you can! Come with me, and I'll show you what you can do! (On the second half of this, he taxis slowly out of the hangar, Snuffy following. Dissolve to the runway outside; Snuffy taxis down the far road onto it, Jay Jay following behind him and explaining something.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay told Snuffy what he wanted him to do. And while Snuffy went off to do it, Jay Jay visited everybody else— (They part ways on the end of this; cut to just near the main hangar as Jay Jay taxis up to it.) Narrator: —to see how their part in the Winter Parade was coming along. Jay Jay: Big Jake? Savannah? I came to check on you two in your parade costumes. Savannah: (from inside) We're comin' out, sugar. (The supersonic jet and prop plane taxi slowly out of the hangar as she finishes; each aircraft is spiffed up in the same holiday lights as shown in Jay Jay's song sequence.) Savannah: And you can see for yourself. Jay Jay: Wow! (Close-up of them; he continues o.s.) You look great! Big Jake We'll look even better when it's dark out tonight. Savannah: Jay Jay, I think your Winter Parade is goin' to be the best gift ever to everybody. Big Jake: Me too! Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Thanks! (Back to him.) Okay, now I'm going to check on the rest of my parade. (He leaves.) I'll see ya later. Big Jake: Bye, now! Narrator: Next on Jay Jay's list was Revvin' Evan and Tuffy the Tow Truck. (Cut to an overview of Revvin' Evan's firehouse on the second half of this; Evan stands next to it, front bumper holding the end of a cable. Jay Jay comes up to him; Tuffy hovers slightly into view, attached to a large, cylindrical balloon; the other end of the cable dangles from her towline. Both the balloon and herself are covered in lights.) Evan: Okay now, Tuffy, take it easy—we don't wanna lose it! Tuffy: Don't worwy, cousin Evan. (Close-up.) ''Once I get my towwine on something, I n-n-n-n-never wet go! '''Jay Jay:' (from o.s.) Wow! (Wide shot of them.) Revvin' Evan, Tuffy, that looks wonderful! Evan: Thanks. We want to do our part to make sure your parade is the most, towriffic one, ever! We won't let you down! Tuffy: Yeah, and even better—we won't let this hot air bawoon down, either. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Great! (Overhead shot.) Okay, I have to go check on everybody else, I'll see ya later! (He exits.) Tuffy: Bye! Evan: Bye! (Cut to the main hangar; Jay Jay taxis right past.) Narrator: Now, it was time to see what Herky and Old Oscar were up to. (Cut to outside Old Oscar's barn; the old biplane and the helicopter stand together, in front of a pile of white feathers. Jay Jay joins them.) Oscar: Well, Herky, my boy, those are all the chicken feathers we could find. Herky: Oh yeah, ought to be enough. Jay Jay: Hi, guys. How's it goin'? Herky: Jay Jay, we gather-r-red all the loose chicken feather-r-rs in Farmer Dale's chicken coop. Oscar: And, there they are. Jay Jay: Oh, great! Wanna give our plan a try? Herky: Sur-r-re thing. Okay, Oscar-r-r, let's get into our-r-r positions! Oscar: (from o.s.) Righty-o! (Wide shot; the propeller and hoverblades begin to spin, and the helicopter hovers off the ground.) Oscar: Okay, Herky, are you ready? Herky: R-r-ready! Oscar: Here I goooooo!!! (Right on cue, he aims down at the feathers causing them to fly all over the place.) Herky: My tur-r-rn! (He leans forward a bit.) Oscar: There you go, jay jay. (He chuckles; cut to the smiling jet plane as the feathers fly past.) Oscar: (from o.s.) Instant snow, just in time for your Winter Parade! Jay Jay: Wow, it looks just like the real thing! (He giggles a bit.) And the feathers tickle too, Thanks! Oscar: (chuckles) You're welcome! (Wide shot.) Herky: Our pleasur-r-re! After all, you can't have a Winter-r-r Parade without snow! (The feathers continue to fly everywhere; cut to a close-up of Jay Jay, beaming happily.) Narrator: With his snowstorm all checked out, it was time to see how Snuffy was doing with his part of the parade. (On the latter part of this, iris in to a head-on view of Snuffy flying through the air. Jay Jay enters at a long distance below, and gradually proceeds forward.) Jay Jay: Hi there, Snuffy. How's it going? Snuffy: Hi, Jay Jay. (Jay Jay meets up alongside.) I...I guess everything's okay. See? (On the start of the next line, cut to just behind the two; a smokey picture of a snowflake rests among the clouds.) Snuffy: I did what you asked—I drew a sky picture just like I always do. Jay Jay: Oh, wonderful, Snuffy! Snuffy: But... (Head-on view of them.) I-I don't get it. If your parade is happening at night— (Close-up.) —who's going to see my picture in the dark sky? And what does my sky picture have to do with lights, anyway? (Widen to frame Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: There's Tracy with your answer right now. (They float downward slightly; the light violet jet backs into view above them, accompanied by a myriad of lightning bugs..) Snuffy: Hey, she brought back the lightning bugs from Lightning Bug Lake! Tracy: Okay, guys, there's the picture! Now go do your thing! (Off they go; on the start of the next line, the lightning bugs gather up on each section of the snowflake picture, making it "light up" similar to the snowflake light seen earlier in the hangar.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Look! The lightning bugs are lighting up my picture! (They flit away; the picture disappears.) Tracy: (from o.s.) That was Jay Jay's plan. (Close-up.) And when we do it again tonight, everybody will be able to see your beautiful sky picture all lit up for the parade! (Wide shot of the trio.) Jay Jay's Parade of Lights is going to be the best parade, ever. Snuffy: Thanks, Jay Jay. You're right, you're giving us the best present ever. Jay Jay: Ah, you guys deserve it for being good friends to me all year long. (As the narrator speaks, he flies out of view; cut to a rear angle as the trio fly out of sight.) Narrator: Yes, Jay Jay couldn't have been more happy with his gift to his friends and the folks of Tarrytown. (Dissolve to an overhead view of the airport; now it is nighttime.) Narrator: But a strange thing happened that night on the first day of winter— (It starts to snow heavily.) —winter actually arrived— (Snow piles up all around.) —and it came as a big blizzard. (Close-up of the far corner, framing the main hangar and barn.) Narrator: It got windy and cold. And then— (The interior lights go out.) —there was a power failure in Tarrytown, and all the lights went out. (Cut to the kids' hangar; two jet planes, one monoplane, and one helicopter stand inside, staring out at the blizzard. The lights are out in this building, too.) Narrator: This was bad for everybody, but for Jay Jay, it was a nightmare. (Cut to inside the hangar on the end of this; Jay Jay hangs his head and shakes it slowly.) Jay Jay: (groans) I can't believe it. Why did it have to do this tonight of all nights?! Tracy: I'm sorry, Jay Jay. I know how much you wanted to put on that parade. Herky: But without electr-r-ricity, how can we have a Par-r-rade of Light? Ther-r-re's no power-r-r, and— Snuffy: (cutting in) And—and—and it's much too cold for the lightning bugs to come out! Jay Jay: (dejectedly, exiting) I know. (Cut to outside; the sad jet plane taxis through the snowy scene.) Narrator: Jay Jay was unhappy that he couldn't give his gift to his friends to show them how much he loved them. (After he goes o.s., cut back to the interior of the kids' hangar.) Snuffy: Poor Jay Jay. Tracy: I wish I knew what we could do for him. Herky: Well, I guess we won't be needing the fake snow after-r-r all. There's plenty of the r-r-real stuff to go ar-r-round. Tracy: (gasps in realization) What did you say? Herky: I said, ther-r-re's plenty of the r-r-real snow now, that it's all cold and icy out. Tracy: That's it! Snuffy: W-w-what's it ? Tracy: The answer to Jay Jay's parade problem. Come on, follow me! (She taxis out; the helicopter and monoplane following behind. Iris in to a ground level view of the main hangar; it has stopped snowing, and the trio stand before Savannah and Big Jake as Tracy says something. The listeners have shed their lights; close-up on these two.) Narrator: Tracy gathered everybody together, and explained her plan for saving Jay Jay's parade. Big Jake: But I don't understand. How can we have a Parade of Lights if there are no lights? (Cut to the children.) Tracy: By changing it to a Parade of Ice—and there's plenty of that. Snuffy: Ice? How can you have a Parade of Ice? Savannah: (from o.s.) Wait. (Cut to her and Big Jake.) I see what Tracy's gettin' at. and, sugar, that's one great idea! (Back to the children.) Tracy: Thanks, Savannah. (She starts explaining under the following; everyone listens.) Narrator: Tracy told her plan for a Parade of Ice— (Ground level view of outside; they leave one by one.) —and then, everybody went off to make it happen. (Iris in to a close-up of Jay Jay, having turned in; he is back in the kids' hangar.) Narrator: It was sometime later that night, when Jay Jay was awakened from his sleep. (He snores soundly; Tracy taxis partially into view behind him.) Tracy: Jay Jay, wake up. (The blue violet eyes flicker open, and he stammers for a moment before he can get any words out.) Jay Jay: Huh? (More stammering.) What? (He backs up a little; more stammering) Oh, Tracy, what's up? Tracy: I have something to show you. Jay Jay: W-w-what is it? Tracy: You have to follow me and see, come on! (She taxis out; Jay Jay follows. Cut to outside the main hangar as the two jet planes come slowly into view; when they stop, the blue one's mouth drops wide open in amazement, the eyes above it opening widely as well.) Narrator: Tracy led Jay Jay out onto the runway. And there, he was in for a big surprise. Jay Jay: (gasps) I don't believe it! (Cut to Jay Jay's perspective; here stand three ice sculptures atop wooden carts. The first one is a sculpture of Jay Jay and Snuffy flying past a group of mountains; The second is Jay Jay and Big Jake near a tent and fire in a forest; the last is Jay Jay and Brenda, the former flying over a stack of crates.) Narrator: Standing there in the snow, were huge sculptures made out of ice and snow. (Cut to a wide shot on the end of this; everyone else comes out of hiding; Tuffy has taken off her lights.) All others: SURPRISE!!! (Close-up of Jay Jay; Brenda enters, wearing her winter gear; she has removed her hat.) Brenda: See, Jay Jay? Your parade can happen, after all. But, it's not a light parade anymore, it's an ice parade! (She gestures forward on the end of this, and the jet plane's mouth falls open as he gets his head turned in her direction. Cut to a wide shot of the airport.) Snuffy: And it was all Tracy's idea. Jay Jay: Who made all these sculptures? Tracy: We all did— (Close-up of her on the end of this.) —just so you could have a parade after all. (She smiles on the end of this; cut to Jay Jay and Brenda, the former also smiling, but this is twice as big.) Narrator: To his surprise, each and every one of them showed Jay Jay— (Cut to the sculptures.) —doing things with one of his friends. (Close-up of the first sculpture: the one of Jay Jay and Snuffy flying near the mountains.) ''Like spending time with Snuffy— ''(The second one: Jay Jay and Big Jake camping.) —or camping with Big Jake— (The last one: Jay Jay and Brenda with the crates.) —or counting crates for Brenda. (Overview of the airport.) Yes, the whole Ice Parade was a tribute to their favorite little jet plane, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: But... (Close-up.) But... (gasps slightly) Gosh, they're all about me! Brenda: (chuckles) That's just the point, Jay Jay. Each one of them is a reminder that you don't have to give us one big gift at the end of the year, because all year long you give a little bit of yourself each and every day. Snuffy: (from o.s.) Yup. (Cut to him.) So this Ice Parade is our gift to you. Jay Jay: Oh, wow. Thanks, everybody. Tracy: (from o.s.) Okay, now! (Cut to her on the end of this.) Let's bring this parade to Tarrytown, so everybody can enjoy it. Snuffy: Yippee! We're going to get to have a parade after all! (Tuffy jitters in place excitedly.) Tuffy: That's t-t-t-tow-rrific! Same melody/tempo as Jay Jay's parade preparation song, but with a more energetic woodwind/flute line (B major) (Dissolve to street level of the Tarrytown town square. The locals are lined up along the side of the road, far to near: Jay Jay, Tuffy, Big Jake, Snuffy, Herky, Tracy, Brenda. All marvel as the trio of ice sculptures parade slowly past.) Narrator: So that's what they did, and all the people of Tarrytown came out— (Cut to Savannah, Evan and Oscar, also watching the parade.) —to witness this beautiful Ice Parade— (Back to the other end of the line.) shining in the bright moonlight. Harp/windchimes for four bars All: And everyone from all around Found some snow and played Bells after each line; majestic feel Tracy: And made some sculptures for an ice parade Jay Jay: For me Tuffy: What a nice pawade Jay Jay: For me Big Jake: What a nice parade All: And what a wonderful night Song ends Narrator: So that's how Jay Jay realized that giving— (Close-up of a smiling Jay Jay.) —is something you do all year long— (Cut to Savannah/Evan/Oscar.) —to show friends how much you love them. (Street level, framing the other spectators.) Something Jay Jay had always done— (Back to Jay Jay, who aims one big smile at the camera.) —every day of the year. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts